An Unexpected Meeting
by Jovianokami
Summary: A unexpected meeting leads into fun time in a restroom stall then lead to more and more. Before it over three kats well find themsevles closer to each other then ever before.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is a AU world were the SWAT Kats exist and Steele is the Commander of the Enfrocers and Feral is the Secretary for Callie Briggs. This was Beta-Read by Ulyferal. Thanks a lot!**

Night had fallen in Megakat city. The moon rose high with stars twinkling brightly in the cloudless sky. Down below, the city itself shone almost as brightly though in a more muted fashion. While some Katizens were home with family or friends or just alone, relaxing and winding down for the evening, others were checking out the nightlife, hanging out and enjoying being with friends or loved ones.

Ulinda Feral's evening had started at home where she'd planned to stay in but her friends had other plans and pulled her out for her own good, saying she wasn't going to stay in another night or work overtime for the city yet again.

"You're going clubbing with us!" One said gaily as they dragged their reluctant friend out into the night.

Ulinda sighed and allowed herself to be taken out. She was a tall she-kat about five nine with dark brown fur, long raven colored hair and eyes the color of gold. She had a curvy body that attracted many looks from males as they passed by. She never noticed and if it had was pointed out to her that so many males thought she was hot, she would blush and shy away.

Her friends had made her dress up in a dark blue sleeveless shirt and paired it with a short jean skirt, which she hated. It had the tendency to ride up every time she sat down. Her hair was done up in a French braid that was folded up in a bun at her neck. Some stray locks of hair fell out and now curved around her face.

They were presently sitting at a corner table at their favorite club. They chatted and drank lightly as they looked around and watched the dancing. About an hour later, a couple of toms took an interest in them and moseyed over to their table. They flirted and chatted them up but no one took the offer. Ulinda, in particular, wouldn't even look at them, making the poor toms thought she was stuck up. After they wandered off disappointed, her friends lit into her.

"Ulinda!" Ashley sighed in annoyance. She was a pretty cream colored, Balinese.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Ulinda said in confusion.

"Exactly!" Nancy said exasperated. She was a solid black with grey striping and had known Ulinda for some time.

"So? I just…what?" Ulinda tried to ask but was cutoff by her grey Persian friend, Rhea.

"Ulinda, you're so scared of toms, you make all kinds of excuses to avoid meeting them; like working late at work or having housework to do, or errands that you have to do, etc. Before you know it, you'll be old and alone, wondering what to do with yourself when you retire." Rhea sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, gal, you can't be a whole person if you don't mix and mingle. Being single is fine, but being alone isn't. You miss out on so much by mewing yourself up in that job of yours and hiding in your apartment." Ashley said in concern, picking her glass up and taking a drink.

"Ohh, but I do try!" Ulinda objected.

"Oh sure.....a casual hello to the males that drop by your office. Honey, there's more to life ya know then just being the secretary of Deputy Mayor Briggs." Nancy said wanting her friend to get out more and have some fun.

"I know.....but....well..I want to wait until......" Their friend blushed and looked away.

"When the time is right. Yeah we know." Rhea said, finishing her friend's sentence while rolling her eyes.

The dark furred she-kat sighed and stared down at the table and sipped her drink. She knew they were just trying to be good friends but she hated the fact they were right. She had to stop using her job as an excuse for meeting others.

However, there was a secret she kept to herself. She had met a male she was very attracted to but he was the SWAT Kat known as T-Bone and her chances of getting personal with the hunky tom were practically nil.

The first time she'd met the pair, it was the burly, sandy colored tiger tom that had caught her eye. Just seeing his muscles strain against his G-suit had sent waves of heat through her.

But every time she saw him, she couldn't open her mouth to at least let him know she was interested in him. She was left just mooning over him endlessly. Besides, she suspected there was some kind of relationship going on between Calico Briggs and the pair already. She couldn't count the number of times she'd gone to the Deputy Mayor's door and heard certain noises coming through it.

She didn't blame the toms or Briggs for whatever was going on between them. Calico Briggs was an attractive she-kat that knew it and knew how to use those assets to her benefit. The SWAT Kats found her not only attractive, but smart and clever especially when it came to handling the enforcers and their leader, Commander Steele. She, on the other paw, was invisible to them, a wall flower who never spoke.

Sighing in defeat, Dena excused herself from her friends, wanting to get away for a bit. She headed for the restrooms at the rear of the club away from the music and dancing that was going on. She pushed through the restroom door letting it swing closed behind her. Unlike some places she'd been, this club had invested in some kind of sound proofing for their restroom so when the door closed, a lot of the sound from the heart of the club was blocked out.

It was a relief to get away from the noise as she went before the long mirror and fixed her skirt by tugging it down as far as she could.

Letting the peace wash over her, she primped a bit before resigning herself to returning to her friends. As she left the restroom she nearly ran into the two toms who had been flirting with her. The pair was leaning against the wall indolently and partly blocking the way back into the club proper.

Frowning at them, she began to feel uneasy. "Uh, is there some reason you are blocking the doorway?" She asked, lightly.

"Oh, we we're just waiting for you. We wanted to ask if you would like to hang out with us tonight." The auburn colored tom asked, his blue eyes giving her a once over.

"Well, thank you but no, sorry. It's a female night out and I don't want to just up and leave my friends." Ulinda said politely, her body tensing when the pair began to move toward her with a purpose.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun." The auburn tom wheedled, reaching out to grab her arm and pull her close. His friend, a copper colored tom, came in on her other side boxing her in.

That's when Ulinda reacted. Pulling her arm away from the auburn tom, she struck him in the jaw with a well placed palm that shot his head up and sent him stumbling against the wall, hitting it hard enough to fall to his butt on the floor. His other friend hissed angrily and went to his friend's side to help him up.

The auburn tom snarled and shoved his friend away as he rubbed his jaw and climbed angrily to his feet. There was some blood on his mouth from having bitten his cheek.

"Bitch!" He hissed furiously, lunging at her.

He got a hold of her arms and shoved her back against the hallway wall, pressing his body close. She tried to kick him but he had firmly moved between her legs.

Ulinda quickly looked around for help but there was no one close enough to see what was going on. The small hallway was hidden well and unless someone was coming to use the bathroom no one would see them much less hear her cries over the loud music.

The auburn tom now raised her arms over her head using one paw to keep them there while he used his free paw to fondle one of her breasts.

She moaned in fright. "No, let me go!" She cried out but he ignored her. 'This can't be happening! It can't.' She thought in despair.

Suddenly a deep, gruff voice interrupted the pair. It was coming from the entry leading into the hall.

"If you value your miserable lives, you'd better let go of her immediately and apologize!"

Ulinda's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. She turned her head toward it.

Both toms jerked their heads in that direction too. Standing there menacingly, was T-Bone. A huge scowl was on his face showing fang and his arms were crossed over his massive chest. There was no mistaking how angry he was as he fairly vibrated with it. Though his eyes were hidden, they had no doubt they would be flashing with fury.

Instantly, the auburn tom released Ulinda and backed away with his paws raised, his friend right beside him doing the same.

"We don't want trouble! We're sorry!" The auburn said nervously.

"Yeah, we're sorry!" The copper colored male said shakily.

Both males were backing up as fast as they could then turned at the end of the hall and shoved their way through the emergency exit at a run, like scared rabbits. A brief gust of cool air came in as the door slowly closed behind their escaping forms.

Ulinda sagged against the wall, her legs shaking like jelly and her heart pounding a rapid tattoo. She had never had something like this happen before and she was still badly shaken by it.

"You okay?" T-Bone asked, remaining where he was, unsure how she would react to his touch.

"Yes, I think so. Um…thank you for saving me." Ulinda said turning to thank him.

T-Bone grinned and shrugged, "Hey, its what we heroes do." He cocked his head and studied her more closely. "I've seen you before. Don't you work for Ms. Briggs?" He asked.

Sighing mentally, Ulinda looked down when she answered. "Yes. My names Ulinda."

T-Bone walked down the hall till he was standing in front of her, " I thought it was you!" He said, his voice going dark and husky.

Surprised Ulinda looked up and saw the intent look on the tom's face. It was disconcerting not being able to see his eyes. He was so close, she could feel the heat coming of his powerful frame.

She blushed and felt her pulse speed up. T-Bone moved slowly raising a paw to gently caress her arm nearest to him in a soothing motion. She swallowed nervously and tried to relax but it was a losing battle with him so close.

"T-Bone?" She questioned uncertainly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered softly moving his face closer.

"Uhm yes...I...ohhh" She gasped as he leaned close enough to nuzzle her face with his. 'Oh this can't be happening.' Ulinda thought deliriously. It was what she had always dreamed of.

Pleased with her response T-Bone had placed one paw against the wall beside her head while the other slowly pushed behind her back and pulled her to him gently. Now having her in a better position he began to stroke her back in long caresses. Meanwhile he licked her neck drawing a mew from her.

She was totally mesmerized by his touches and when she thought it couldn't get any better he allowed his paw on her back to drift down to the base of her tail and dig lightly with his claws making her gasp and moan her tail brushing out. She couldn't recall ever being this heated before.

Scenting her enjoyment of what he was doing, T-Bone grinned and began to get more intimate with her. It was then she realized something and jerked away from him.

"No! Stop, please." She said blushing in embarrassment.

He instantly released her while watching her in surprise and disappointment.

"What's wrong? I know you've been wanting this for awhile, so why did you stop?" T-Bone asked curious.

Ulinda's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. "What? How would you know?"

"It wasn't that hard for me to see." T-Bone said easily as he moved close again.

"No!" Ulinda said crossing her arms over her chest and stepping back. She was horrified that her feelings had apparently been so blatant that he had seen it. She felt totally humiliated.

"Hey, it's alright. I think you're cute and I've wanted to pursue this for some time myself." He said with a shrug and a bit of an embarrassed blush.

"But how did you know? I never tried to get your attention or hang on you..." Ulinda objected.

"Oh you weren't obvious that's true but there were a lot of little clues I just couldn't miss." He chucked softly. "One I thought so endearing was when you would glance my way then turn away and blush every time I was around you." He murmured coming closer again and gently touching her face with a finger caressing her cheek.

She shivered at the touch but was still uncertain about him. "But I thought you, Callie and Razor were in a relationship. From the way the three of you acted around each other." Ulinda said warily.

T-Bone nodded, "Yes, that's true."

Shocked and angry Ulinda slapped his paw away. Her eyes flashed fire infuriated with him.

T-Bone backed off and stared at her. He was a bit stunned by her behavior. As her eyes flared in anger he couldn't help a thrill of fire rushing up his spine. There was just something about this she-kat that had made him give her more than a second look. He wanted her even more after seeing that fire in her beautiful golden eyes.

Unknown to her, he had been watching her ever since meeting her when Dr. Viper attempted to turn Megakat City into a swamp. She had been standing behind Callie as they listened to Dr. Konway explaining what to do to end the danger. He had come closer and accidentally brushed against her. She had gasped and drew quickly away from him. It was then he had actually took note of her. She had been wearing nothing more than a nightshirt and a simple pair of pj bottoms since she'd been rousted from bed by the threat.

He could see that she was uncomfortable being there but stayed nevertheless. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he found he really liked what he saw and was surprised to feel unaccountably attracted to her. Since that time he started watching her more closely. He discovered she was very shy and tried her best to not bring any attention to herself. She ignored the looks she got from all the males she passed in her day who were constantly ogling her.

He found himself getting jealous on those occasions when her attention was given to this male or that for whatever reason and not to him when he and Razor saved the city. But it was when she would give him those furtive glances and her face would flush nervously with heat that truly got his attention and sent zings of heat in his body as well.

Whenever he and Razor were visiting Callie in her office, Ulinda would stay back or excuse herself quickly. Callie's flirting seemed to make her back off no matter how she might feel about him. It was this constant flirting by the Deputy Mayor that had lead Ulinda to think there was something more between the three of them.

He wouldn't lie to her. He and Briggs did indeed bed each other but that was only to relieve stress. A simple fling, nothing more. But somehow T-Bone knew that anything he did with Ulinda wouldn't be a fling. He felt a much deeper attraction to her that was anything but simple. Now if only he could make her see his actions were not meant to hurt her or be a simple roll in the hay.

"Let me explain." T-Bone said urgently, trying to salvage the situation.

"No thanks! I know what you want now and you're not getting it from me! I'm not like those other she-kats out there who would gladly be with you. I have some respect for myself. I'm not some hussy that will come between another she-kat an her tom." She hissed angrily and tried to walk past him. But he couldn't just let her leave him like this so he stepped in front of her preventing her from leaving.

"No, you will listen and if you're still have the same mind, I'll step out of your way...but you will listen to me now." T-Bone said firmly.

She blinked at him in surprise. He was very serious. Frowning, she stopped a short distance from him and waited.

"Alright. Talk."

"What's between me and Calico Briggs is no more than simple stress relief. Neither she nor I have an emotional hold over the other. She doesn't want me that way and neither do I. The only she-kat I've wanted for some time is you. I've watched you. I like what I see and you've had my heart from the first moment I laid eyes on you. With you I know it won't be a simple fling.....ever." He said his voice husky and dark once more by the time he finished speaking.

Ulinda was silent for a long moment staring at him speechless. He'd wanted her all this time...her, not Briggs. She was completely stunned. She stared at him with new eyes. From what she knew of him, he wasn't the type to lie or hurt others. It just wasn't in his moral code to do that. He was a big flirt and did like to tease the she-kats but she didn't get a sense of a tom who would just love and leave them. It just didn't seem like something he would do. That meant.......

Seeing her softening toward him, T-Bone dared to close the distance between them again.

"So what's the verdict, Ulinda?" He breathed her name against her face.

She shivered and turned her face toward his and licked his mouth. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hustled them into the female's bathroom and into a stall.

As they kissed passionately T-Bone pulled her arms around his neck then grabbed her hips and pulled upward. She got the message and raised her legs until she was wrapped completely around his waist locking them together. This brought her hot center against his gradually hardening cock. It felt incredible. He pressed her back against the stall to give them more support.

As their kissing got more intense T-Bone's tongue tapped her lips seeking entry with a groan she opened her mouth and a heated duel commenced. As their tongues dueled for control, T-Bone freed a paw to slip under her shirt moving all the way up till it pushed her bra up and out of the way.

The touch itself and the kiss had sent a flash of heat down to her sex. She was becoming wet and her clitoris started to throb. T-Bone's nose picked up her increased arousal which had him smiling inside. He pulled her shirt and bra up and out of the way.

Ulinda's eyes closed as she felt the cool air touch her exposed breasts. T-Bone broke the kiss to lean down and take one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it lightly. Ulinda mewed at the sensation of pleasure going through her. His tongue then swirl around the nipple on up to the tip. He let go of it to blow air on it hardening it even more then he began licking and flicking it once more with his tongue.

"Oh yes, T-Bone..." Ulinda moaned, encouraging him as the pleasure he was causing her wrapped around her in a glorious wave of heat.

T-Bone paused to look up into her face and saw her eyes were closed and her face flushed as she panted heavily. Grinning wickedly, he reached down and pulled up her short skirt. He pushed his fingers into her panties.

Ulinda cried out as T-Bone finger slipped to her wet soft folds and began stroking them but held off touching her clitoris making her cry out and rock her hips to have him touch that one part of her. Her paws grabbed the top of the stall to hold her in place.

Seeing this T-Bone was able to remove his other arm and continue fondling her breasts while his other paw drove her crazy touching her wet heat. As he kneaded her nipple between his fingers with one paw his other one was now stroking clitoris making her buck and cry out. He matched his tempo on her breasts with the one at her clitoris making Ulinda pant harder as her arousal grew. Knowing she wasn't about to be let go soon, Uli moved one of her arms from the stall down to between her and T-Bone. Her paw quickly found T-Bone's own arousal.

He gasped at her touch as she began to stroke him in earnest through his G-suit making him growl. He couldn't help but thrust against her paw wanting more than anything for her to actually touch him. Unable to stand it any longer he finally pulled his paw from her breast to pull his zipper down until he could release his aching cock.

She was so ready for him that he pulled her underwear aside and placed himself at her dripping entrance. She gasped and returned both her paws to the top of the stall and groaned as he entered her welcome heat.

They groaned in unison as he thrust forward in one swift movement. T-Bone groaned at the tight, hot feel of her around him. Ulinda meowed at the feeling of his thick member filling her to her limit.

Neither of them moved for a moment, savoring this moment of union then T-Bone drew is hips back pulling his member only half way out before thrusting back in. Ulinda mewed again as jolts of pleasure surged through the both of them. T-Bone repeated his actions again and again picking up speed and strength till he had a steady rhythm going. He could feel Ulinda's inner walls becoming tighter and tighter around him signaling her oncoming climax.

Ulinda could feel T-Bone's cock swelling larger inside her. Panting, she let go of the stall and wrapped her arms around his neck and digging her claws into his back. T-Bone growled with heat at the feel of her claws it made him even more hot. He could feel her growing more and more tight around him, it was nearly unbearable but he tried to hold on as he wanted her to come first.

When she spammed he finally let go and they both tumbled over the edge, screaming their climaxes. Her inner muscles continued to squeeze him as her climax throbbed through her. He thrust a few more times causing them to go off yet again, his seed filling her womb.

Finally, they went still, heaving for breath. T-Bone's legs were trembling and it was only because they were leaning against the stall wall that he was still on his feet. When he could move again he gently withdrew from her warm heat. She groaned at the loss of him, leaving her feeling empty. Her legs fell limply to the floor but her arms continued to hold onto him.

He took that moment while they recovered to look at her. Her body was covered in sweat and the scent of sex. Her shirt and bra were pushed up and hung around her neck, showing off her pert breasts still swollen from the sex and her skirt was bunched around her waist leaving her long legs exposed. Her eyes were glazed with the afterglow of great sex. Her face was flushed with a becoming rosy hue he found beautiful.

Seeing her like this sent a surge of renewed heat through him, his cock sprang back up ready to go again. He nuzzled her face then gently made her turn around. Knowing what T-Bone wanted and finding she wanted it too, she flipped her tail up and pushed her hips back toward him wantonly.

He groaned at the image and wasted no time thrusting home again. Holding her hips he began a fast rhythm while she held on to the stall again. He was pleased she didn't ask him to slow down or be gentle. He was a little surprised she liked it rough. This pleased him and he went harder and deeper each time.

Ulinda mewed and panted thoroughly enjoying the ride. She hiked up on her toes to allow T-Bone to go even deeper. It was wonderful. The ride this time was faster and hotter. They raced to another climax. T-Bone grunted as he felt Ulinda tighten around him. She felt him swell larger signaling his climax as well. Tingles rushed up her legs and through her body as she screamed and spammed around him, he thrust one more time and roared as he came and filled her once more.

He leaned over her sweaty form as he caught his breath. Still rather breathless, Ulinda glanced over her shoulder at him. He grinned at her and leaned forward to give her a warm kiss.

Moments later, he broke it off and gave her a shy grin. She returned it with one of her own.

"I think we need to take this to a bit more private place don't you think?" T-Bone asked huskily.

Ulinda glanced down a moment before looking back at him again. "This was great and all but...well we shouldn't rush into anything. It's a lot to take in for me right now."

"I understand. I'm willing to take it as slow as you need, Ulinda. But I'm not about to let you go without seeing where this attraction will take us. Deal?" T-Bone asked softly as he stepped back from her.

She smiled warmly at him, already beginning to like him for being so understanding. "Sure, it's a deal. How about a shower and a meal?"

He gave her a wide grin. "I like that, let's clean up a bit and get out of here."

"First I have to let my friends know I'm leaving then we go." Ulinda laughed.

"Oh, yeah, good idea." T-Bone said with a blush. He was just in such a hurry to be alone with her he'd forgotten she probably wasn't here alone. "I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

Ulinda nodded as she went to the sink and got herself more presentable. T-Bone zipped up his clothes then they slipped out of the bathroom. T-Bone went out the emergency exit while Ulinda went to find her friends. They were disappointed she was leaving but said goodbye. Ulinda smiled secretly to herself as she left. No way was she going to tell her friends that she wasn't going home alone.

When she stepped out of the club door, she spotted him on his cyclotron across the street. He had a helmet for her and handed it to her as she approached him. Climbing on behind him, she hugged his waist tightly and soon they were zooming off into the cool night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Ulinda woke up the next morning feeling sated and happy. A warm body was pressed against her own, looking down she smiled at the sight of T-Bone still sleeping. He had spent the night as part of the plan for getting to know her better.

When they'd arrived at her apartment, they ended up skipping the shower and ordering take out. After a delicious meal T-Bone began to nuzzle and kiss her heatedly. It wasn't long before the touching and kissing lead to another bout of love making between them.

Now in the new morning light, she was still feeling on top of the world. She leaned over him and nuzzled his face. He made a soft 'hmmm' sound then wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her down to his chest. She wished she could see his eyes she bet they were beautiful.

"Time to get up..." She said softly

"Already?" He grumbled. "I was hoping you and I could spend a little more time together." He said suggestively, raising his head to return the nuzzle.

Ulinda giggled a little before pulling back. ""Sorry but work calls. See you tonight…maybe?" She asked, hopefully.

"Of course." He said lazily as he released her reluctantly and watched as she made for the bathroom.

He wished they didn't have to be elsewhere. He had really wanted to keep Ulinda company a little while longer, but...he sighed...she was right, time for them both to be up and gone. He hadn't planned on being out all night so Razor was probably wondering what was keeping him.

While she was showering he dressed. By the time he finished she came out of the bathroom holding a towel around her and beginning to paw through her drawers.

He came over to her and gave her a kiss farewell then went to her balcony door and repelled down to the ground. His cyclotron was hidden behind a dumpster in an alley beside her building. As she quickly got dressed she heard the sudden roar of his distinctive bike starting up then zooming off. Smiling to herself and thinking about tonight, she prepared to leave for work.

T-Bone roared through the early morning traffic making their daily commute to work. Many eyes widened as the colorful figure zipped by them and practically disappeared from sight. He reached the salvage yard in very little time. Pressing a button on the bike, a secret door opened and he drove down it into the hangar. He slowed down to a complete stop beside an identical bike. He climbed off and walked over to his locker and quickly changed out of his g-suit and into his coveralls.

Chance made his way to the ladder that lead into their kitchen. Popping it open he climbed out and noted Jake was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Jake nodded hello and watched as Chance made breakfast for himself, a smile of contentment on his face. It was obvious he'd been with someone the night before due to the scent of sex lingering on him.

"Hey, pal. You sure were out late last night. You meet someone?" Jake asked

Chance's smile widened. "Oh, yeah. I've been wanting to get with this certain someone for a while and last night I finally succeeded."

"And had a great time judging by your scent and the fact you're just getting in." Jake said with a snort of amusement.

"Oh, she was. And I plan to see her many more times too."

"Do I know her?" Jake asked curiously.

"Yeah, you do. It's Ulinda Feral, Callie's secretary."

"What!?" Jake said jerking back in his seat and dropping his spoon into his bowl.

"I know what you're thinking, but she's cute and shy and there's just something about her that just sets me on fire." Chance said a little embarrassed.

"More then Callie?" Jake asked warily

"More then Callie. With Ulinda it's something more then some casual fling as I learned last night. But we're taking it slow right now. That's okay with me, she's really hot and surprisingly, she likes it rough." He said, a look of pleasure crossing his face in memory.

He was so pleased with himself he failed to note the sudden distraught look on his best friend's face. It took him a moment to realize Jake looked unhappy. Surprised, he thought Jake would have been pleased that he'd found such a special friend but obvious not.

"Jake......buddy? Is something wrong?" Chance asked concern.

Jake quickly smoothed his features and tried to look happy for his friend. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm glad you found someone. You…uh....said you were going to meet with her again?" He asked as casually as he could.

"Yeah, tonight." Chance said, still a bit concerned. "You sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure! I'm glad you've found someone you feel close too." Jake said firmly.

Chance eyed him cautiously. He could tell Jake was lying and wasn't certain why but he didn't call his friend on it. If Jake wanted him to know he'd tell him when he was ready......he hoped. They'd been friends since high school and they respected each other's space. Shrugging off his concern, he sat down and ate his breakfast.

Meanwhile Jake tried to act nonchalant as if there was nothing wrong but inside he was angry and hurt but not at his friend. It was his fault that he was just too shy and it wasn't his friend's fault that he took what Jake had wanted very badly. He picked up his spoon again and stirred his cereal without really eating it. His appetite gone with Chance's news.

'Ulinda...' He sighed mentally. He'd always had a fondness for the dark furred beauty. She was shy but she was also caring, kind and strongly built for a female. It was only recently that his fondness had grown to something much deeper. Unfortunately he'd never let her know how he felt and his partner swooped in and caught her eye first.

Which was a surprise since Ulinda had never shown either of them any attention.....he thought. But now…here was Chance telling him about his night with her. He could feel bitter anger well up inside him at what his partner had done. He knew he shouldn't be so angry with his best friend it wasn't like Chance had known of his feelings for Ulinda and Chance had as much right to go after Ulinda as he did but still it hurt.

"Well, it's time to get to work!" Jake said briskly getting up from the table and walking over to the sink to dump his dishes then turning swiftly to make his way down the stairs to the garage.

His rather abrupt departure worried and concerned Chance. Something was really wrong. When he went to join his friend in the garage he was ignored. For the rest of the day, Jake hardly spoke to him at all. Even when they completed their work and night had fallen, Jake continued to isolate himself by going down to the hangar, mumbling something about needing to work on a few things down there.

Chance sighed in frustration still in the dark about what had upset his partner. He cleaned up went down to the hangar to change into his T-Bone persona and said goodnight to Jake who barely acknowledged him. Soon he was flying down the road toward Ulinda's place. Once the roaring sound of the cyclotron had faded away Jake stopped pretending to work and went to their gym in another section of the hangar. He changed his coveralls for shorts and t-shirt and made for the punching bag. He unleashed his fury and frustration on the bag.

His hesitation to tell Ulinda how he felt and never telling his partner about that interest were his own fault and that fueled his anger even more. Because he hadn't opened his mouth all he had was his anger and hurt feelings......he hit the bag even harder.

When he and Chance, in their SWAT Kat persona, had first shown themselves to the Deputy Mayor Jake had noted Ulinda immediately as she kept to the background as the Mayor and Deputy questioned them and their motives. Commander Steele had been there as well and threatened to arrest them. They ignored Steele and soon left city hall after their business was finished. From that time on, Razor had not paid Ulinda much attention except for those rare times she had something to say to them.

He finally took notice of her when Dr. Viper took over Megakat Tower. She'd been there taking Callie's place as the Deputy Mayor had called in sick to speak with Ann Gora of Katseye News as the Mayor proudly showed off the tower. When the group started to leave the Tower she was the one to see someone suspicious but she was too late to warn anyone when Viper sprang his trap.

Callie catching the news from her bed called them quickly. T-Bone had asked where she was and she'd told him she was home sick and that her secretary was at the Megakat Tower in her place. She told him that Ulinda was most likely trapped in the tower because no one had seen her since the interview with Ann.

When Razor had snuck into the Tower while T-Bone circled above he learned Ulinda was indeed trapped there after being hit on the head by her with a flower pot. Of course, she apologized after he regained consciousness he waved it off and the two escaped through the ventilation system. It was cold in there as they crawled along. She didn't panic when some of Vipers plantimals followed them but were moving very slowly. She made the observation that the cold air from the vents were probably the reason.

Razor used that thought to come up with the way to defeat Viper. He called his partner and had him get some rocket fuel. It had work the rocket fuel had frozen all of Viper plants allowing the Enforcers to cut though and take care of things. The only down side was that Viper had gotten away.

He made a point to thank Ulinda for the idea and had gotten a lovely smile and a warm 'glad to help' from Ulinda as she blushed at his words. Later on, the two of them, whenever they met during a emergency would snatch a moment to talk before he was rushing off again. It was then that Jake's feelings for Ulinda had begun to grow stronger.

'But now it's too late.' Jake muttered furiously. Now he would never be able to show Ulinda just how much he cared for her. Exhausted he gave up the bag and made his way back upstairs to take a shower. Passing through the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down. 'Well at least she's with someone who will love her.' He thought bitterly, knowing Chance would do all he could to love and protect her from their enemies. Shoving the what if's and maybe's from his mind he went up to his room.

But no matter what he told himself his bitterness was showing. As Chance and Ulinda saw more and more of each other Jake became withdrawn from his partner and her.

More than a week later Chance was getting more and more worried by the cinnamon tom's withdrawal but all his attempts to draw Jake out ended with him changing the subject. He would avoid the subject frequently enough that Chance was left totally frustrated and still worried. It was obvious his partner would not talk about whatever was bothering him and it was causing a strain between them.

Ulinda didn't notice the problem until she saw Razor again. Though her friendship wasn't as deep with him as it was with T-Bone she thought it was good enough that he would tell her if something was wrong. She had loved their conversation even though they were by necessity short. They would talk about how he'd created the SWAT Kats, their jet and the glovatrix. She liked how Razor was kindhearted, thoughtful, and gentle.

So it was a complete shock when he began to snub her every time they saw each other. She tried to ask him what was wrong but he would coldly and politely refuse to answer and brushed her off. As more weeks passed she could see the strain building between the partners. This worried her a great deal because their partnership was what kept them alive. She had no idea why it was happening and no idea how to stop it.

Finally the tension reached a boiling point after battles with the Pastmaster and Turmoil when Razor acted on his own rather than wait for T-Bone or he wouldn't tell his partner his plans forcing T-Bone to follow unquestioningly leaving him little more than an assistant rather than an equal partner.

That was really the final straw for T-Bone and he confronted his partner after the battle with the Pastmaster.

"Okay, Razor, what the hell was that back there?!" He demanded furiously jerking his helmet off just as the canopy slid open.

As always lately Razor ignored him and leaped out of the cockpit stalking stiffly toward their lockers. T-Bone growled under his breath and leaped down storming toward his own locker and throwing his helmet into it hard and yanking his mask off. Razor had already put his helmet and mask away and was unzipping his g-suit when a huge paw grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around. Chance was standing there half in and half out of his costume, his face furious. Despite his partner's anger Jake still didn't speak.

"What is the matter with you? You haven't been acting yourself for weeks. Jake…I'm worried about you." Chance said letting his anger go and his concern show through his eyes.

Jake glared and reached up to shove Chance's paw from his shoulder. "Nothing's wrong! Everything's just peachy." He said bitingly.

"Oh, yeah? What do you call that stunt you pulled back there with the Pastmaster?" Chance demanded his temper flaring once more.

"I had to do it. Someone had to stop that little ghoul before he completed the spell and you looked like you weren't about to leave Ulinda until she told you to." Jake snarled at him.

"She'd been hurt trying to protect Callie! I had to check to make sure she was alright!" Chance said in shock at his friend's reaction. It wasn't like his partner to fail to be concerned about another's welfare especially Ulinda.

"Of course and that's why I went ahead and took care of the Pastmaster.." Razor said flatly trying without success to shove his pain aside at seeing the two together like that. He knew he was cutting himself off from them but he just couldn't let go of his pain. He turned back to his locker to finish undressing.

Chance could only stand there in frustration. Again he couldn't drag out what was bothering his partner. He watched as Jake simply left him standing there. Exhaling he finished changing his clothes and by the time he reached upstairs he found Jake had left with the tow truck. He had no idea where the smaller tom had gone.

Unknown to his friend Jake had begun to visit random clubs in hopes of overcoming his anger at his partner and his unrequited love for Ulinda. But his temporary partners of the night never completely satisfied the burning ache in his chest.....it infuriated him.

"Why can't I just let her go?" He asked of himself more and more often. It was very late when he climbed back into the tow truck after yet another unsatisfactory night at a club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Ulinda sighed as she walked back into the living room from finishing the dishes. They had just had a nice meal that T-Bone had brought but his attention hadn't been on his food and now he sat brooding on her couch in the living room.

T-Bone was anguished by what was going on between himself and Razor that he failed to note Ulinda had come back into the room. It hurt and disturbed him that his close friend and partner was acting so cold to him. It was like he was living with a stranger now and he didn't like it but even after weeks of this same treatment, he still had no clue how to fix whatever the problem was.

Ulinda padded silently across the floor to sit close beside her lover. She gently took his paw and caressed it with her fingers.

"What's wrong, love? You've been brooding a lot lately." She asked gently.

Her soft husky voice brought him back to the present with a shiver of pleasure that she always made him feel. He truly wished Razor could have what he had found in Ulinda. He knew they would all be happier. He took her paw in both of his and looked into her concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry! I've just had too much on my mind of late." He apologized then kissed her on the mouth briefly.

Seeing the pain he tried to hide, Ulinda wished she could kiss it away but she had a feeling the problem had to do with another special someone in T-Bone's life.

"It's Razor isn't it?" She dared to say.

T-Bone hung his head and stared at the floor a moment before looking back into her understanding gaze.

"Yes and I don't know what to do about it. He's so cold and remote lately. Every attempt I make to get him to tell me what's wrong is met with silence or a 'nothing's wrong' answer. It's making it very hard to work with him." He admitted, unhappily.

"This isn't a good thing. Your friendship is what keeps you both safe. Having that disrupted is dangerous. You have no clue what's upsetting him?" She asked worriedly.

T-Bone shook his head, "No, I don't and its scaring me. This was so sudden and its just not like him. We've known each other since our freshman year in high school." He paused a moment and a small smile crossed his face at the memory of that first meeting. "The first time we met, was outside the door of the principal's office. I'd been in a fight with another student, he had back talked a teacher. While we waited, we talked about why we were there. Things just clicked between us and we began to talk of other things. After that we were inseparable. We even went on to college together." He told her but what he didn't say was he and Razor had gone into the enforcers together after that. It was that tight friendship that helped them survive those early days after being kicked off the force by Steele.

She listened closely as he related a little of their past. It wasn't hard to see just how close the pair were and how much they depended on each other. This 'break' whatever its cause, was painful for them both. They had a unique bond, one she didn't want to see destroyed, but what could she do about it?

T-Bone had said this had occurred rather suddenly. Why? What had been going on at that moment in time?

She frowned. "T-Bone, when did this happen...Razor's behavior change...what went on just before he began to act this way?" She asked him.

T-Bone blinked in surprise then frowned as he thought back to the moment his friend became cold. "Uh.....well.....gee it seems to have begun just about the time I started seeing you." He said slowly.

"Did he take the news well or did you feel some reluctance on his part?" Ulinda asked, she had a bad feeling what his answer might be.

"He seemed alright I thought, but come to think of it he was a little sharp with me and didn't want to talk about it anymore. You don't think that's it, do you?" He asked anxiously.

She felt her heart drop. "I'm afraid, Razor just might have had a crush on me and now he's jealous of you because you got to me first." She said unhappily, fairly certain she was right since that had been around the time Razor began being cool to her as well.

Her lover gaped at her in shock. Before he objected to her assumption, he paused and thought hard. He went back over the past few months and he was unhappy to note that Ulinda could be right. His friend had not taken the news about him seeing Ulinda well at all and that showed in how he behaved around him and how he treated Ulinda now.

"Crud! Why didn't I see it?"

"Because one doesn't normally see what's in front of their nose. You never intended to hurt him and never dreamt he harbored feelings for me like you did. It's not your fault. I didn't see it either." Ulinda said sadly.

T-Bone shook his head in angry disbelief. It bothered him that he hadn't put the clues together sooner but now that he was fairly sure he knew what was wrong, how could he fix it. He went silent and stared across the room. Ulinda eyed him in concern but let him be. She could tell he was trying to come to grips with this new information. She just wished she had a solution.

The room was silent for some time before T-Bone suddenly spoke. His face and voice were serious when he turned his head back to her.

"Ulinda, I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"How do you feel about forming a triad with Razor?" He asked carefully.

She blinked at him in surprise. This wasn't what she expected to hear. Triad's weren't that common but they did exist, she just never dreamed of being included in one. Instead of putting her off, she was actually intrigued by the idea but she needed to think more about it.

Standing up, she moved away from him and stared out her window into the moonless night. How did she feel about Razor? Did she have the same desire for him as she did for T-Bone? She knew she liked the smaller SWAT Kat, she'd already admitted that to herself long ago but did she want him as a lover?

Just the thought of being with Razor that way, sent her heart racing. Having the two most handsomest and bravest Kats together in her bed made her feel positively giddy. Still, she needed to think about this some more first.

"Ulinda?" T-Bone asked cautiously afraid he had made her upset and perhaps she really didn't like the idea. He was about to get up and go to her side when she suddenly turned and looked at him.

"I'd like some time to think about this, T-Bone. It's such an incredible idea and something I'd never dreamed of doing or being a part of. So give me a little time to think it through, alright?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. I understand. This is kinda new to me as well but I care a lot for Razor and don't mind sharing you with him, that is, if you care enough about him in that way." T-Bone said rather awkwardly.

Ulinda smiled tenderly at him, walking back to his side and sitting down again. "I know and I think I might like him that way too but......" She shrugged. "I'm just not certain yet."

"Okay, I'll let you be and let you think about it awhile. No pressure." T-Bone promised and gave her a kiss. He was just happy she hadn't given it a flat no.

The two said nothing more about the subject that night and went to bed. T-Bone spooned Ulinda from behind holding her close as he drifted off to sleep. Sleep didn't come to her, however, her mind too filled with this new proposal. She worried whether she cared for Razor as deeply as did his partner. She needed to find out what the tom was truly feeling first. Getting him to spill how he felt, though, wasn't going to be easy nor fun. He avoided her a great deal and was cool toward her when he was near. She had to find a way to get past that before she could make a decision about them as a triad. Still troubled, she drifted off, her worries chasing her into her dreams.

The next morning she said farewell to her lover and went to work. Now that she knew what to look for, she watched Razor's behavior more closely. What she saw made her worried and unhappy. Too often, Razor would refuse help from his partner and would go it alone on too many occasions against the bad guys. The situation was just waiting for the first mistake to get them both severely injured or killed. And, to her frustration, he made very sure he was never alone with her.

It wasn't until the Metallikats tried to take Deputy Mayor Briggs to extract revenge for intercepting the bribes they'd sent to Mayor Manx, that she finally was able to corner Razor.

The Metallikats had stormed city hall. T-Bone had rescued Briggs and taken her to the roof away from harm while his partner was brazenly chasing the pair of metal robots on his own unaware that Ulinda was following him.

Mac fired a missile at Razor forcing him to duck. Ulinda cried out and dropped to the floor quickly as the missile sailed over her and struck a wall behind her, showering the two of them with debris.

Razor was incensed to find her so close by and, with no gentleness, he grabbed her by the arm, yanked her close and slammed opened the door leading to the roof with his shoulder. He pulled her forcibly into the short stairwell and began to drag her up the stairs to where T-Bone had gone.

Below them another boom was heard and the sound of Steele yelling over a loudspeaker. Razor sighed inwardly, grateful for the first time, for the Commander's interference. It allowed him to get Ulinda to safety before going back to finish the job. More shouts and gunfire followed them up the stairs.

Ulinda was hurt and angry at the way Razor was treating her. Now that the enforcers were on the scene, she knew this was her time to get his attention. They had just reached the small room at the top of the stairs when she reached out with the arm he wasn't holding and yanked him back sending them both falling on their butts to the floor.

Untangling themselves, Razor was furious. "What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded, getting to his feet and glaring down at her.

This wasn't going to go well, she could see that already. She pushed herself to her feet and looked him straight in the face.

"You've been horrible to me lately and I want to know why." She said demanded plainly.

That halted him and froze the expression on his face. Inside he winced in pain. 'It will only make things worse if I tell her how I feel about her.' He thought bitterly.

He took a sharp intake of breath before saying, "Now isn't really the time to discuss personal issues."

"You've made sure there's no opportunity to, so I'm making the time now. I want an answer. I thought we were friends. I thought you liked talking to me." She said carefully.

"I do!" He shouted angrily. "I've just been preoccupied lately. Now let's get going."

"No. I need to know why you've been acting so hard and cold with both me and T-Bone lately." She insisted, not budging.

"You don't know me at all! For all you know, I have times where I act like this." He spat at her.

She withdrew a bit, hurt in her eyes as she looked at him. "I thought I knew you."

"Yeah, right. Your eyes were focused only on T-Bone. You never once......." He snapped his mouth shut as he realized he was saying far too much. He turned away quickly so she couldn't see his face.

Ulinda's heart leaped. She'd been right, he did care for her and this was his way of reacting to seeing her with T-Bone. He was jealous and angry.

"Razor, you're wrong! I paid just as much attention to you as I did T-Bone." She said firmly, reaching a paw out to touch his arm.

He didn't turn around, afraid of what he might say or do. He pulled his arm away but her warm touch still lingered. He growled, "We don't have time for this."

He didn't hear her move but suddenly she was standing before him and taking his face in her paws.

"I do care for you and I'll prove it." She murmured softly then kissed him.

Razor tensed in shock at her bold move. The kiss was soft and tender and it sent heat pouring through him. He groaned in despair as he returned the kiss with a passionate one of his own, unable to pull away.

Ulinda was pleased and surprised. The kiss was far more than she'd dream it would be and proved beyond a shadow of a doubt, how much Razor cared for her. It was wonderful and made her decision much easier. She let everything else fade away as she enjoyed the intensity of her first kiss with her soon to be second lover.

Razor, on the other paw, was getting panicky. This was wrong in so many ways. He needed to get out of here.....now! She felt so good in his arms and her kiss was what he'd always dreamed it could be but she wasn't his and this was wrong. The shame made him end the kiss suddenly.

He stepped back from her and anger once more reared its ugly head.

"How could you kiss me when you're seeing my partner?" He demanded, furious.

"Because I wanted too. You enjoyed it as well." She said softly.

"That doesn't make it right. You're with T-Bone. You made your choice." He hissed bitterly.

She sighed and looked at him tenderly. "Razor, I'm not dropping T-Bone. I care deeply about both of you. I want both of you. There's nothing wrong with that." She said plainly so that Razor would not misunderstand her.

Razor could only gape at her in shock. Part of him was thrilled but part of him was still angry because he didn't see how they could do this. He really didn't think his partner would go for being in a triad and he told her so.

"I'm amazed you feel that way, but it doesn't matter. I really doubt T-Bone would agree to it." He said doubtfully.

"Are you so sure of that?" She asked softly.

"What? No way…..T-Bone wouldn't want to share....I....." He was completely tongue-tied. It sounded like she knew T-Bone wouldn't mind but that didn't sound like his partner at all....at least, he didn't think it did. His head hurt and he needed time to sort this out.

Before he could again remind her they had to get out of here and so he could escape this emotion charged conversation, the building shook hard, then the door to the balcony yanked open to reveal his partner.

"Come on, Razor! Mac and Molly have Steele and some of his enforcers trapped in the lobby." T-Bone said sharply. He halted abruptly at seeing Ulinda.

"What are you doing here?" He asked then shook his head. "Never mind, go up there and stay with Ms. Briggs." He ordered then he and Razor ran back down the stairs and disappeared through the door.

Ulinda sighed and went up to stay with Callie as ordered.

Using a new weapon, Razor finally managed to take out the Metallikats while they were distracted abusing the enforcers and his partner sent missiles at them.

With them finally out of the way, the pair headed back to the roof where their jet was parked and told the she-kats waiting there it was safe again.

"Thanks, T-Bone!" Callie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Razor!" Ulinda said also, using the opportunity to give Razor another kiss.

T-Bone eyed that action by his lover with hope but he kept his pleasure off his face as he shooed the females off and jumped into the cockpit. Razor followed and they were soon heading for home.

Over their radio, T-Bone said, "Thanks for taking care of Ulinda."

Razor just grunted coldly in reply. T-Bone winced at that tone of voice but was determined not to get into an argument with his partner.

When they reached home and T-Bone had shut the engines down, Razor was the first to jump down from the cockpit and head for his locker. He changed his clothes quickly then left for upstairs before T-Bone had even gotten out of the jet.

T-Bone was tempted to go after him and ask what happened with Ulinda but thought it would be better to let Jake have some time alone. 'Besides, he could just ask Ulinda later himself.' He thought as he changed his clothes.

He went up the ladder and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. There was no sign of Jake. For the rest of the day, Jake avoided Chance and when they did interact for work, no one mentioned what had happened at city hall. After they closed shop for the day and had dinner, Jake again vanished, this time down in the hangar.

Chance said nothing to him as he came down later to change to his T-Bone persona and left on his cyclotron for Ulinda's place. It only took him about fifteen minutes to get there. He parked the bike behind a dumpster beside her apartment building then set the security system. He walked to the front of the building, halting at the alley mouth to see if anyone was around before stepping out and firing his grappling line to a balcony overhead. Seconds later, he was quickly repelling up to Ulinda's place.

Reaching the balcony, he climbed over the railing and stepped toward the sliding glass door, left open for his arrival. He slipped into the room and looked around, she wasn't visible.

"Ulinda?" He called out.

"In the kitchen." Her voice sang out, cheerfully.

T-Bone walked across the living room and into the kitchen where Ulinda sat at the table looking over some paperwork with an ice tea drink before her and two chicken sandwiches. An extra drink awaited him at the empty place setting before her.

"Ulinda, we need to talk about today. Razor …" T-Bone began to say before Ulinda held up a paw to halt him.

"I know. I had a chance to talk to him, finally." Ulinda said quietly putting her papers down and staring up at him.

"You did? What did he say?" He asked anxiously taking the seat in front of her and sitting down.

"Do you remember what you said about Razor liking me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he definitely does but won't act on it because he feels you would object."

T-Bone sighed. "Yeah, that's just like him to feel that way and explains why he's been so nasty. So how does that make you feel?" He asked, carefully.

Ulinda gave him a pleased smile. "Optimistic! It means, he would be open to your suggestion once he realizes you want it to. As for how I feel....after getting a chance to speak to Razor and making a test of my own on how he truly feels, I've come to the decision that a triad would be a wonderful thing and I'm all for it."

T-Bone leaned back and smiled happily. "That's great news then all we have to do is convince Razor that we both want this."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By doing nothing. I know him well enough to know he can't be pushed. We have to wait for him to come to us. However, when he finally does, there's something you and I can do for him." T-Bone said thoughtfully.

"Oh? What?" She asked eagerly.

He grinned at her and began to lay out a plan.

The next morning rather than be up and about early as was his normally was, Jake still lay in bed. He needed some time alone to think more about what Ulinda had said to him yesterday. He'd purposefully shoved the unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind while he worked on the Turbokat last night but in the quiet of an early morning he just couldn't put off thinking about it any longer.

He found it hard to believe Ulinda had told him she wanted him as well as Chance nor that she had hinted that his friend was possibly amendable to the idea. Was that just wishful thinking on her part? He wished he knew for certain. The whole idea sort of weird him out.

He sighed and sat up then heard the distinctive roar of the cyclotron returning. He rubbed his face, threw off his covers, and got up to dress. He put on some faded blue jeans and a sleeveless brown shirt then left his room for downstairs. He found Chance in the kitchen making himself some breakfast.

The tabby looked over at him as he poured milk on his cereal. "Morning Jake, want some?" He asked cheerfully.

"No thanks. Chance can we talk?"

"Sure." His friend said and moved to the table and sat down, Jake did the same across from him.

"Yesterday when Ulinda and I were on the stairs, she told me something rather personal." He began nervously.

Chance just nodded encouragingly. He didn't want to spook Jake by saying anything yet.

"She.....she told me she liked me.....the.....the same way she does you." He said looking away his face blushing.

"Uh huh." Chance said noncommittally eyeing his friend calmly as he ate his cereal.

Jake stared at him in disbelief. He slammed his palms on the table making his friend's cereal bowl bounce. Chance just cocked his head and watched his friend quietly. "How can you sit there and act like this is okay? She came on to me and you're not the least bit upset?" He shouted shocked by his friend's lack of response.

"No, I'm not, Jake. Why should I be? I have no problem sharing you with her." He said calmly.

"W-w-what?"

Chance locked eyes with Jake. "I'm dead serious. You're my best friend and I don't want that to change.....ever. And that means, I have no intention of a she-kat coming between us except as a lover shared by the both of us."

"But.....but you care for her more than you've ever cared for any she-kat before." Jake said totally stunned.

"Yeah, I do but so do you. And before you think Ulinda might object, I've already cleared it with her. She's all for it." Chance said firmly.

Jake sat back in his seat and shook his head, trying to come to grips with what Chance was saying. "Yeah, she said that but I had trouble believing her." He finally said reluctantly.

Chance smiled. "Well I'm glad she had. We discussed this last night as well. So all we are waiting for is you."

Jake could only sit there speechless for a moment or two unsure what to say now. It was almost too much to grasp. He was still leery about the whole thing and yet, was happy and ecstatic at the same time. The thought of sharing Ulinda between them was an incredible idea if it worked but what about if it became more serious......would they still be able to handle it? He really needed to think about this a little more.

"I need a little time, buddy." He said distractedly standing up.

"I understand, Jake. When you're ready to give us an answer come to Ulinda's apartment, okay?" Chance said warmly.

"Sure." Jake said turning and leaving the kitchen.

The next few days seemed to pass slowly to Jake as he wrestled with his answer. The more he thought about a triad the more he found himself wanting it just as much as they did. His jealousy and anger bled away to be replaced with a lighter heart and spirits.

By the third day, he'd made his decision and prepared to go to Ulinda's that night. But, though he was amendable to the arrangement, there were still some things he wanted answered before committing completely.

As night arrived, Chance went down to the hangar and began to change into his SWAT Kat persona when a moment later Jake appeared beside him and began to change as well.

"Jake?" Chance asked questioningly.

"I have my answer so I'm coming with you like you requested." Jake said easily.

"Oh, okay." Chance said hiding a small smile as he put on his mask.

Ready to go the pair walked over to their cyclotrons and mounted up, turning their engines on. Soon they were racing out the secret entrance and zooming toward Ulinda's apartment. After securing their bikes, T-Bone showed him where they would repel up and soon they were whizzing their way through the night air. Climbing over the railing, T-Bone led the way into Ulinda's living room. They'd barely stepped into the room when Razor spotted her sitting on her couch in her pjs. She smiled warmly at them both.

"Hello guys."

"Hmm, evening yourself, beautiful." T-Bone purred, approaching her, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Razor shifted uncomfortably as the two greeted each other. T-Bone released Ulinda who looked over at Razor and smiled a welcome at him.

"Razor, I'm happy to see you."

He just blushed but didn't say anything.

"Razor, said he has an answer for us." The tabby said seriously taking a seat beside her.

"Okay, then why don't you have a seat, Razor." She said patting the couch on her other side.

He eyed her cautiously, then sat down as far from her as he could. T-Bone and Ulinda waited quietly for Razor to speak.

He shifted uneasily on the couch, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm surprised at myself that I actually like the idea of a triad." He finally said. "I'm willing to do this if you two are really serious about it."

T-Bone and Ulinda relaxed in relief. "Yes we are still quite serious about it and are very glad you are willing now too." She said warmly.

"I just wish you'd told me how you really felt in the first place, buddy. I hated the anger and cold feelings you were giving me all this time." T-Bone said.

"I'm sorry, but that was the only way I could deal with it." Razor said blushing in embarrassment at how badly he'd behaved toward the two of them.

"Well, that's water under the bridge now. So is there anything else that troubles you?" Ulinda asked gently.

"I was concerned about what we'll do if this becomes more serious. Also, how we go about sharing you since we don't do males." Razor asked softly.

"I think we'll be able to learn as we go, buddy. I don't think we'll find it that hard to share her at the same time." T-Bone grinned wolfishly. "Also, I'm hoping it does get serious, I've never been happier in my life."

Razor blushed at the heat his friend was displaying and his sincerity about staying in the relationship for the long haul. It pleased him a lot. Now that the rest of his concerns had been dealt with, he was willing to get this new relationship started. So to christen it properly he moved closer to Ulinda and kissed her tenderly.

Ulinda purred with pleasure and kissed him back. T-Bone watched avidly as the two kissed and felt himself get excited from the scent of arousal rising slowly from the pair. He found he wasn't the least bit troubled at seeing the two of them get it on.

Nearly breathless Ulinda opened her mouth and Razor took advantage of it to slide his tongue in. She growled in her throat at the sensation of their two spiked tongues dueling.

Razor rumbled in his chest at the sweet honey taste of her. She found him to have a spicy flavor that sent heat spiraling through her body. Pressing his body tightly to hers, he rubbed their bodies together but it wasn't enough. He needed to feel her bare body against his.

Without breaking the kiss, he pulled his chest back a bit so that he could get to the buttons of her pj shirt. He soon had it undone and was pushing it off her shoulders leaving only the bra and bottoms to be dealt with.

Ulinda wasn't idle. When she felt him begin to undress her, she brought one of her paws forward from their embrace of his body, to reach for the zipper on his G-suit.

Razor could feel her fingers getting him undressed with ease. He broke the kiss to allow her to finish undoing his clothes. 'Lots of experience getting T-Bone out of his I bet.' He thought and that reminded him of his partner. He glanced over Ulinda's shoulder and peered at the tabby to gauge his reaction.

T-Bone had a wolfish smile on his face and the look was pure heat. He wasn't the least bit put off being a voyeur. That made Razor smile in relief and pleasure, maybe this would really work.

More at ease, Razor reached behind Ulinda and undid her bra, releasing her sizeable pair of breasts. He slid the bra off then tossed it to the back of the couch. He gave her an heated look which made her cheeks flame then use a paw to cup and raise one of her breast so that he could reach the nipple easily.

Ulinda gasped and arched her back when Razor began to suck gently. His other paw was caressing her long hair. The two actions had her writhing with pleasure, she mewed then remember her first lover.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder and was further enflamed by the look of eagerness and heat in T-Bone's face. Blushing with pleasure, she turned back to the smaller tom that was.

T-Bone watched excitedly as Razor laid Ulinda back onto the couch so that he could remove her pjs and underwear. The cinnamon tom cast the clothes to the floor and stared down at his prize. The tabby could smell their arousals from where he still sat at the end of the couch. Ulinda's head was now resting against his leg. He leaned over and sniffed, taking in her delicious aroma. He was getting so very hot watching the pair of them. One paw reached absently for his own hidden cock and began to stroke it, his eyes never leaving the action before him.

Razor inserted two fingers into Ulinda's already dripping sheathe. "She's so wet." He murmured in a haze. She mew and raised her hips in excitement at his teasing.

A deep, husky voice made him look up. His partner was panting, his G-suit was unzipped so that he could release his hardening cock. "Remember, buddy.....she likes a little rough."

Razor grinned in response, his own was pressing need fully against his underwear. It throbbed with a life of its own, wanting to be let out and buried within that place of heat waiting for him.

He continued scissoring his fingers within her wet confines, setting off ripples of pleasure in her then began a more forceful thrusting motion with them. Ulinda cried out and squeezed his fingers to feel even more of that delicious feeling that was driving her crazy. He growled hotly as he pulled his fingers out and took his thumb and began a torturous stroking up and down her clitoris.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ulinda screamed at the intense jolts of pleasure he dragged out of her.

She reached a paw down until she could touch the hard bulge she could feel through his suit. Grasping it the best she could, she began to stroke it. He groaned at the sudden touch and began to pant.

Her touch was just right and it was sending intense waves of tension through his body as he was doing to her. While the pair was totally engrossed in intensifying their pleasure, T-Bone was getting it on as well. He'd finally ditched his clothes entirely and had taken his cock firmly in paw. He stroked hard and fast in time with Razor and Ulinda's rising cries of pleasure.

Razor moved his two fingers back inside of Ulinda and began a punishing thrusting motion while still using his thumb to drive her mad with need. She wasn't to outdone as she used her thumb to tease the tip of his cock between jacking him hard through his clothes.

It didn't take long before the end came. Ulinda screamed and clenched around Razor's fingers which caused him to jolt, coming hard and spraying his seed into his boxers. Not to be outdone, T-Bone roared his own completion and fired seed up his naked chest.

Once their hearts had stopped pounding and their breathing eased, T-Bone smirked a comment.

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Razor."

Razor chuckled, "You're right." He got up and began to pull the rest of his clothing off.

Meanwhile, T-Bone leaned over and stroked Ulinda's face. She smiled as she looked up at him. Returning her smile, he leaned further down and kissed her.

When Razor had finished undressing, he turned back to the couch and saw T-Bone just moving Ulinda off the couch. He made her move to the floor and get on all fours. He moved in behind her and began licking and sucking the delicious honey of her climax as well as get her hot again.

She writhed and whined from the attention his tongue was giving her. At first he only licked and teased the nub outside her opening but then moved on to her hot insides, thrusting his tongue in hard and fast. She groaned and pleaded at him.

"Ngh…T-Bone…" Ulinda cried out, her claws digging into her carpet as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

T-Bone stopped suddenly, making Ulinda moan in frustration. He just grinned as he licked the honey from his face. He looked up at his partner.

"Let her make you ready while I keep the fire stoked." He said wickedly.

Razor grinned eagerly and went to her front and knelt before her so that his semi-hard cock was just in front of her nose. She blinked a moment as she tried to focus on the perfectly wonderful smelling male musk in front of her nose. She didn't hesitate to suck his member down her throat, making sounds of pleasure.

Her purring vibrated against his cock and made him nearly thrust up into her throat. It took all his effort to keep his hips still so he wouldn't choke her but it was really hard since she was fantastic at this.

It didn't take long for him to be hard and ready and he touched her face to get her to release him. She smiled and let him go with a loud pop.

T-Bone heard that from his position behind her and came away grinning madly. He pulled away to her groan of frustration and made a grand gesture toward Ulinda's rear.

"Go head, buddy. She's all yours now." T-Bone said smirking, pleased with himself. He rolled out of the way but stayed near so he could watch the action.

Making sure her tail was out of way, Razor got into position and placed the tip of his member between her outer lips then slid home into her waiting sheathe. Immediately, he groaned at the wonderful feel of her tight channel surrounding him with her wet heat.

"Nuh, Ulinda…so tight…so wet…" Razor growled deeply, setting a slow pace at first.

"Razor…oh…please, move faster…," She begged, loving the feel of him inside of her but wanting more.

"As you wish." Razor said darkly, pulling out till just the tip of his cock was inside then thrusting back in hard and deep. He set a fast, hard rhythm as she pushed back against him. She spread her legs further apart and lowered her chest to the floor. This allowed Razor to go even deeper within her.

She yowled and cried her pleasure at his firm command of her. His excitement rose with her, his paws rode her hips as he pounded into her.

Meanwhile, T-Bone thought he would increase her pleasure by being a bit sneaky. He came into the side of the pair and laid down on his back so that he could lick Ulinda's clitoris as Razor thrust into her. The sensation of the tabby's tongue against her as she was being fucked was almost more than she could take.

Razor's eyes nearly crossed at the unusual sensation of something slick sliding across the base of his cock. He'd never felt anything like this and was determined to return the favor to his partner on the next go around.

His partner's sneaky trick sent their bodies into overdrive. Wild jolts of intense pleasure shot through their bodies bringing them to climax much faster than Razor ever expected. Ulinda screamed and clamped down on him. He groaned loudly and thrust two more times before he roared and spilled his seed within her greedy channel.

T-Bone quickly rolled away before the pair collapsed to the floor in a limp heap. He grinned down at the sated pair. Things were working far better than he'd ever hoped.

When he'd recovered enough, Razor carefully pulled free of Ulinda and rolled to lay on his back on the carpet and stare at the ceiling.

"So....how was it buddy?" He heard his partner asked lazily.

"Far out! I've never felt anything like that. Especially what you did there at the end." Razor said giddily.

"Yeah, one heck of an afterglow isn't it." T-Bone said easily as he came over to the pair's side to look down at them.

"I'll say! Wow!" Ulinda added feeling wonderful.

"You said it!" Razor agreed.

"This is what I hoped to accomplish by having us in a triad relationship. It is so much more than just two kats. We'll always have fantastic sex and won't it be fun to try out new things?" T-Bone said warmly.

"I have to agree with you buddy. This was the best idea you've ever had and Ulinda.....you are the greatest." Razor said sincerely.

"Why thank you, Razor, so are you." Ulinda said grinning happily.

They were silent for a long moment, enjoying the afterglow of good sex and the promise of more of the same soon.

"So, now T-Bone, I think its your turn to make Ulinda scream." Razor said, smirking.

T-Bone chuckled and moved closer to Ulinda. "Don't mind if I do!"

Ulinda looked at both of them with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Come and get it, there's plenty to go around!" She challenged.

"Oh really, we'll see how you feel about that when the night is over." The tabby said smiling in anticipation. Razor moved up to his side, a gleam of anticipation of his own in his eyes.

It was definitely going to be a night to remember as they took turns pleasuring Ulinda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Anakata Island Park was an island out in Megakat Bay where a large amusement park had been built as well as a hotel and golf course. It was the hottest spot for tourist who visit the city.

The cool blue ocean waters washed waves onto the beach endlessly making a soothing sound. Most of the hotel room windows looked out over the beach. Inside one of the rooms, Ulinda stood on the balcony and let the wonderful salt air blow across her face as she watched the waves crash on the shore and listen to the loud seagulls wheel around in the sky.

She smiled quietly to herself as she turned and walked back into the room. She had finished unpacking her suitcases for her three day vacation. It had been T-Bone and Razor's idea that she d come to Anakata Island and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. So she had taken their advice and now here she was.

She only wished her lover's had been able to join her but the criminals of Megakat City had decided to step up their attacks recently. All the big hitters, Dark Kat, Dr. Viper, Pastmaster and so on had made an appearance so far.

This had prevented the SWAT Kats from having much time seeing her of late. By the time she did get to be with them, they were nearly too tired for much but sleeping with her. She sighed. She hated to admit it but she'd gotten used to having those two strong toms sleeping on either side of her and disliked being alone any longer.

'So much as changed in the last few years.' Ulinda thought as she sat down on the bed and mused about the past. Three years had gone by since the three of them had come together as a triad.

Ulinda laugh a little as years a ago she would have never believed she would have been in such a relationship much less with T-Bone and Razor. But here she was three years later and enjoying her new life to it fullest. Over that time they had formed a strong and lasting bond. So much better than her temporary ones with past boyfriends.

"Still…I wish they could be here. They could use the break too." Ulinda said a little sad about the exhaustion her guys were suffering lately.

Needing to lift her spirits she stood up and went to the dresser taking out her two piece bathing suit. 'Time to get outside and enjoy my vacation.' She decided.

She changed into her suit, grabbed up a towel, a light hoody, and pants and packing them into her beach bag before adding her wallet and keycard before leaving her room. She was soon walking out of the elevator and across the lobby floor for the beach laying just across the boardwalk in front of the hotel.

Finding a nice spot she spread one of the two towels she'd brought and laid her stuff down then headed out to the water to swim for a bit. She enjoyed the sun and water for a few hours before drying herself off and going to the boardwalk to find a restaurant to grab a bite to eat. Finished, she returned to the beach and sunbathed for the rest of the afternoon. When the sun began to set she sighed, repacked her bag and returned to the hotel.

Once back in her room, Ulinda tossed her beach bag and towel onto the chair that was in the corner of the room called room service for dinner then turned to head for the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the salt and sand.

Stepping into the warm shower, she reached for a bottle of body wash and began to wash. Her mind drifted to her lover's, wondering what they might be doing now. 'Probably trying to get the cars in the garage done.' She thought as she washed her hair.

She smirked a little. Those two thought they had succeeded in keeping their identities from her but one couldn't be intimate with someone as long as they had been without little clues giving away who they truly were. Of course, she had never let on that she knew. She hadn't wanted them to worry or get upset. If they wanted her to know, she figured they would tell her themselves when they were ready.

She remembered back to the moment when she'd put together the little clues she'd collected and realized the two mechanics at the city salvage yard were her two lovers. At first, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Callie had to have her car repaired often enough at the garage at the salvage yard that she was in the habit of having Ulinda give her a ride back to the office. During those visits, the dark she-kat couldn't help but begin to notice just how much Chance and Jake resembled her lovers.

As time went on she couldn't shake the familiarity she felt every time she came near them. Their voices, mannerisms, coloring, and built were just too similar to the SWAT Kats to not be them also when she thought about it a salvage yard and two ex-enforcers were the perfect combination for the creation of a pair of vigilantes. Smiling to herself, she turned off the faucet and stepped out to grab a towel for her hair then walked to the dryer and allowed the warm air to dry her fur as she toweled her hair. 'It doesn't matter to me who they really are, I love them both deeply.' She thought warmly.

Once dry she headed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and made for the dresser to grab clean underwear and a large button down shirt. She'd just finished dressing when there was a discreet knock on her door.

She moved to the door and stood behind it as she looked out. A pleasant faced waiter nodded at her.

"Your dinner, ma'am." He said politely.

"Oh, thank you, just put it there," Ulinda said with a small smile, indicating the side table just inside the door.

"Yes ma'am." He said rolling the cart in, placing the food dishes on the table then turning to leave. "Have a good evening ma'am."

"Thank you." She said then closed the door. The food smelled wonderful as she sat down and ate.

Once full, she sighed happily left the dishes to put out in the morning then made for the bed and slipped beneath the covers. Closing her eyes, her mind drifted to her lovers as sleep closed over her.

Not long after, she began to dream that T-Bone and Razor were in the bed with her. One of them was removing her shirt and the other her panties.

She could feel Razor behind her back with one of his paws under her butt. His fingers teased her outer lips and just lightly touched her clitoris making her whimper and mew while T-Bone nuzzled her breasts. He licked her nipples before cupping her breasts taking one in his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue around it.

Ulinda's head jerked a little the dream felt so real making her so very aroused. In her dream she reached out to T-Bone touching his chest, her fingers gliding over his nipples then down his strong abs to his hardening cock. She could hear him moan as her paw took him stroking up and down stopping from time to brush the head of his cock with her thumb.

It was then that Razor slipped one of his fingers into her opening, thrusting it in and out of her. Ulinda cried out in her sleep. She could feel her inner walls begin to tighten as he continued his arousing action sending ripples of pleasure rushing up her body. She felt the pressure building up in her lower body as it began to reach its peak. She could hear both T-Bone and Razor chuckle a little at her pleas.

"Razor…"Ulinda said then cried out as Razor not only thrust his fingers into her even more but placed his thumb on her clitoris rubbing it in small quick circles.

Unable to hold back any longer, Ulinda jerked awake as her body went over the edge. Her climax raced through her as her walls gripped Razor's fingers.

As she came down from her wonderful high, Ulinda realized T-Bone and Razor were really there in the fur and both were naked, grinning wickedly down at her.

"Wha......when did you… two get here?" She asked breathlessly then moaned a little as Razor withdrew his paw.

"Oh, only a little while ago. We would have been here sooner but Razor and I needed to take of something first." T-Bone said mysteriously, moving back until he was sitting on his knees a small distance from her on the bed.

"Oh, like what?" Ulinda asked softly

"That will have to wait, first we have some catching up to do." Razor said from her other side.

"So get on your paws and knees, beautiful." T-Bone said huskily.

Ulinda blinked at him then smirk and did as she was told and moving her tail out of the way. Razor came up behind her, leaned over and nipped her shoulders causing her to moan then caressed her folds once more with his fingers until she was hot and wet again.

Removing his fingers, he raised up over her more and allowed his member to press against her but didn't enter just yet. He rubbed her sensitive hood with his tip, over and over until she was mewing and begging.

He chuckled at her cries but still didn't hurry what he was doing. Meanwhile, T-Bone moved to her face. She begged for him to enter her but he had other plans. He tapped his cock against her nose making it clear what he wanted. Ulinda looked up at him and smiled before doing what he wanted. She opened her mouth and reached out a tongue to flick over his enlarged head then moved down his length, licking it like a cone. T-Bone moaned and held himself back from just plunging straight down that hot throat, allowing her to do what she wanted. For long moments, she continued to tease him just as Razor was tormenting her from behind. The two actions had her so very hot and needy.

She finally took T-Bone into her mouth and purred as she did so. Her tongue move under his cock tracing the now pulsing veins. T-Bone quickly signaled Razor to take Ulinda now. His friend wasted no time lining himself up and sliding in her hot channel. Ulinda eyes closed as she felt Razor enter her, filling her.

He held still for only a moment then drew back till he was almost out then thrust back in. She purred as he thrust into her in a steady rhythm. Wanting to have T-Bone join them, she reached out and placed her paws on his buttocks and squeezed them then began to bob her head up and down his hard cock.

Soon she was matching her rhythm to Razor's thrusting. As she bobbed, she would suck and swirl her tongue around T-Bone's cock. One of her paws moved to between his legs to fondle his ball sack for a bit before returning to his buttocks to slip a finger into his tail hole searching for the sweet spot inside.

She knew she'd hit it when he howled his pleasure above her. Razor panted and grinned, realizing what Ulinda had done to his partner. He began to thrust faster and harder into her causing jolts of pleasure to roar through her. He could feel her inner walls begin to tighten around him. Panting, Razor tossed his head back and groaned out loud.

The room filled with moans, groans and mews of pleasure and the scent of sex. Razor and T-Bone could feel their bodies reach the edge along with Ulinda. She could feel her walls tighten around Razor now swelling cock as her body reached its limit. Razor growled and his thrusts lost some of their rhythm as he got closer to his climax.

Ulinda reached the peak first, her body shuddering as a warm pleasurable feeling overtook her. She let go of T-Bone's cock as she screamed. Razor thrust twice more before yowling his own release, pouring his seed into her.

Still hard, T-Bone gave his partner an urgent glance and Razor responded to the silent plea by pulling gently out of Ulinda and falling to the side. T-Bone quickly grasped Ulinda by the waist and turned her around, laying her quickly on her back.

In moments, he slid within her still clenching channel and thrust home. He started slow until she was aroused again then hugged her to him as he picked up his pace. She moaned and clasped him to her chest and wrapped her legs around his waist as she became aroused once more.

They panted heavily as they raced toward a climax. She moaned as she felt T-Bone swell inside her bringing her closer to the end. He groaned as he felt Ulinda tighten around him. He thrust even faster till she screamed again pushing the tabby to thrust harder then roar his own climax just after her.

Going limp, he collapsed atop her as they both recovered, hearts drumming, breathing coming in hard pants. Once he could move again, he gently withdrew from her then laid beside her, giving her a warm kiss. She smiled at him then glanced over to Razor who had moved close to her other side. He took a kiss from her as well.

"You okay, Ulinda? I know I didn't give you…" T-Bone began to ask, a little concerned he was too rough but Ulinda raised her paw.

"I'm okay. You don't have to ask all the time. I'll tell you if it isn't alright." She reassured him. "However, I would appreciate a brief break, I'm a little too sensitive right now."

"Of course. We have to rest too, you know." T-Bone smirked then became more serious. "Anyway, we have something we need to talk to you about."

She eyed their serious faces and nodded to let them know she was listening. "So, what is you want to talk about?"

"We been together for the past three years now......." T-Bone began.

"........and during all that time, we placed you in danger by being so close to us." Razor continued.

".....but you've never once asked us who we are and accepted the danger without complaint." T-Bone took up next. "Being with you has been much more than it ever has been with anyone I've been with before. I feel a strong bond with you."

"I feel the same about our relationship. Its just so much more than I've ever experienced before in my life." Razor added fervently. "So because of that T-Bone and I have agreed to ask you something we've both been thinking about for a while now."

Ulinda sat up and stared at them. "And that is?" She asked softly.

"We want us to be mates, all three of us." T-Bone said, his voice thick with emotion as he waited for her answer.

She blinked at them in astonished wonder. ""I…I…don't know what to say." Ulinda said feeling tongue tied.

"Its okay, you don't have to give us an answer right away. If you don't want to…" Razor began earnestly before Ulinda raised a finger to his mouth to stop him.

"Oh, no. It's not that. I feel a bond with both of you as well. I want this relationship to go on forever too. But I have a question, are we going to live together and what about having kittens?" She asked seriously.

"So it's a yes then?" T-Bone asked feeling joy.

She smiled, "Yes it is. But we really need to address these questions."

Razor grinned happily. He and his friend had been so worried she might not want to do this but now all their worries were for naught. It was wonderful but there was still one more thing to tell her. He glanced over at his partner.

"T-Bone?"

The tabby returned his look and nodded then turned back to her.

"Ulinda there's still one more thing we need to tell you. Please close your eyes for a minute." T-Bone told her.

"Alright." Ulinda said, closing her eyes.

Once she had done so, T-Bone and Razor reached up to their masks and removed them. They tossed them down on the floor where their clothes lay.

"Open your eyes, love." Chance said dropping his affected gruff voice.

Ulinda slowly opened her eyes to behold Jake and Chance. The mechanics she had come to know so well during the times Callie would go to them from time to time to fix up her car. She laughed a little when Jake and Chance saw that she didn't seem shocked or surprised at who they were.

"Don't be so surprised. I had already suspected who you were but waited until you were willing to tell me yourself. Nice to know I had been correct all along. I couldn't ask for better mates then you two. Chance, Jake shouldn't we now be celebrating this moment now?" Ulinda said taking both Jake and Chance' paws into her own.

Without another word, the two toms wrapped their arms around their new mate and hugged her tight.

Fin


End file.
